Zexion's Favorite Present
by Dainty-Devil
Summary: Birthdays come with a lot of tradition in Organization XIII. Zexion gets a surprise when something decidedly untraditional happens. For Zexion Day 2009.


Every birthday was different. Some nobodies chose to celebrate, others preferred to spend the day alone. However, certain things were constant among all the members of the Organization. All of them received a small gift from someone claiming to be Xemnas, though the sender was obviously Saix acting on behalf of the Superior. Lexaeus and Xaldin never gave anything to anyone, and there was almost always a birthday prank courtesy of Xigbar. A card usually appeared on the doorstep of the lucky nobody, signed in Vexen's near illegible scrawl. A card was the first thing Zexion saw as he stepped discretely out of his room on the morning of his birthday, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Zexion was one of the members who chose to let the day pass with as little fanfare as possible. He stooped to retrieve the card, a quaint scene of a solitary figure in a huge library with mahogany shelves brimming with books. Inside was a scant message – "_To my dear friend on his birthday"_. He sighed appreciatively and slipped the card into his back pocket.

Before continuing Zexion did a quick sweep of the hall, wary of Xigbar and what he might have planned. Satisfied that he was safe for the moment, Zexion stalked warily into the kitchen. As soon as he opened the door he smelled burnt dough mingled with flour and chocolate. Axel stood beaming before him, a slightly blushing Roxas hiding behind Axel. In Axel's hands was a huge platter, heaping with chocolate chip cookies. Zexion could see the cookies at the bottom of the mountain were clearly quite burnt – mostly likely Axel's doing. All the same he thanked them both graciously. All Zexion ever wanted was peace, quiet and some measure of civility from his fellow nobodies; so far all of which he had gotten, even from the mostly boisterous Axel. His contentment was broken when the door opened to reveal Xigbar. His body tensing, Zexion unconsciously put an arm protectively around his cookies. Xigbar walked up to him slowly, until Zexion was glaring up into his face menacingly.

"Whoa there, buddy! Happy birthday! Truce, yeah?" Xigbar extended his hand and looked levelly at Zexion. Zexion scrutinized the hand carefully before he was satisfied enough to shake it.

"Truce then, Number 2. Thank you." Zexion nodded. This was so far his favourite birthday present. For the next half an hour he sat and ate his breakfast is comfortable silence, pleasantly bothered only sporadically by well wishers.

Throughout the day the rest of the usual presents came in. The traditional bouquet from Marluxia, flowers not assigned by colour but by meaning. An arrangement of white chrysanthemums for Zexion, flowers signifying, ironically enough, truth. Luxord's gift was quite exquisite, replacing Xigbar's restraint as Zexion's favourite. An ebony and crystal chest set, the pieces tenderly placed in blue velvet bags with golden draw strings. The board itself was inlaid with the Organization symbol in silver – a stunning gift. Larxene's gift was practical, if not intrusive. Zexion, obviously, did not wake up with his hair perfectly pulled in front of his eye, some product and styling was needed. Through whatever means of trickery and intrusion Larxene had found this out and bought him fresh supplies. Zexion was equal parts pleased and disturbed.

Even more disturbing though was the lack of a gift from Demyx. Usually he was the most enthusiastic celebrator of birthdays, always composing a new song for everyone every year. It was general suspected that birthday songs were what he spent all his spare time on. Although he didn't want to appear greedy, the lack of anything from the cheerful blond was beginning to bring him down. The rest of the day passed without him even seeing Demyx. Though Zexion spend the time in his favourite way – reading in the silence of his room, he couldn't hide his disappointment. It wasn't until late than night, that he heard a soft knocking at his door.

"Zexy" a voice crooned softly from the doorway. He sprang up immediately, only just gaining his composure before opening the door. It revealed Demyx with his hands in his pockets, grinning widely.

"Come in, number 9" Zexion said, just barely keeping in a smile. Apparently Demyx had a new thing for birthdays.

"Guess what, Zexion!" Demyx said, using Zexion's full name, and not even waiting for a reply. "I will be, without a doubt, the absolute last person to wish you happy birthday!" Zexion laughed slightly, stepping aside to allow Demyx inside. Demyx immediately plopped down on the bed, still smiling.

"So, what did you get? What's your favourite?" Demyx asked.

"Well," Zexion spoke slowly, "the Chess set from Luxord, I suppose."

"So, do you want to play?" Demyx said. He spoke with less energy than before, faint hints of trepidation sneaking into his countenance.

"You…play chess?" Zexion said incredulously.

"No…but, I mean, you must want to use it if it's your favourite present." Zexion paused, and then a smile broke out on his stoic features. He reached a hand out to Demyx, leading him to a small table with comfy chairs where the Chess board was already set up. He spent the next half hour explaining the rules of the game to Demyx, his ineptitude making them both laugh. They eventually got down to playing, Zexion trying not to beat Demyx too badly. Privately Demyx was having some frustration at losing over and over again, but looking up into Zexion's smiling face made it all worth it. On Zexion's part, he wasn't even aware that a smile had permanently stuck itself on to his face. There were certain things about Demyx that endeared him so much, the way he looked when he was thinking, the way his hand hovered over the pieces before he made a move. As the night drew to a close, Zexion reluctantly began to put pieces away. He stood in front of his bed, getting ready to see Demyx out of the door.

"It was wonderful to see to Demyx" Zexion said, trying to not to convey any feeling by hiding behind words. Before he could say anything else, he was tackled backwards on to the bed. Demyx looked at him right in the face, their noses almost touching.

"Happy birthday Zexy" he said, with a devilish grin. He paused to enjoy Zexion's confused expression for just a moment before gently kissing him. _No, _thought Zexion, _this is my favourite present by far. _


End file.
